starwarstapestryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Circuit Technical Specifications
The Rogue Circuit, Barloz-class medium freighter, was vastly modified and altered in its time as the permanent company headquarters and personal residence of Captain Tholme So. His trade operation was, up to the Battle of Yavin, strictly legitimate - including alterations to his vessel. This was not to say, however, that the modifications were any less than substantial improvement in performance. The engine room was expanded and reinforced by the droid crew to allow for a complex propulsion system. The standard on a Barloz, the Nova Quad-D Drive system and the Mason-Branger ionization reactor, was replaced by a complex array of systems. Original Chedak Communications system in the stock model was one of the first systems to be replaced, and the Pax Hustana Sensor system was outdated. The standard Phoah-Kingsmeyer Screen Control and Shield Projector Systems was taken out and upgraded to a more efficient dual system. The droid crew independantly installed sub-system components. Additional systems had to have custom hardpoints built into the frame. Captain So also made a few stops at certified alteration bays, normally Corellian Engineering or Sorosuub certified, to have these changes spliced into the ship. Several compartments were also framed and built by the ship’s crew. Lastly, a modification was made to the hull plating of the freighter. Captain So possessed a small amount of Phrik stored on Gromas 16. He arranged for it to be mixed with a Durasteel base and formed into a newer, stronger exterior coverings. 'Power' *Modified Dual Quadex power core - its energy partitioned to support the main engine spread. It uses X-80 Power cells *I-s4d Solar Ionization Reactor – is devoted to a supplementary engine and uses 03-R cryogenic power cells. *Bpr-Fusion Reactor – Used for micro thruster engine and used Fusial V.3 Power Cells *ViX Multi-flux Reactor – Devoted to shields and remaining systems. Used X2.5L power cells *MEI Power Converter – Reactor developed by Rogue Circuit crew. It converts fusion, solar, and multi-flux energies into a single usable medium, allowing power transfers to reactors with depleting energy stores. 'Engines' *Main Engines – 6 Tandem Koensayr R200 ultra-fire engines. A prototype design by Rogue Circuit crew. It mounts six separate engines across the aft section of the ship, controlled singularly, together, or in odd numbered sequences. *Sublight Acceleration Motor (SLAM) exhausts from the center aft of the freighter. It draws its energy from the solar ionization reactor. *N2-f Microthrusters – one each on the widest ends of the freighter. Able to pivot and rotate and fire in brief bursts that can subtly alter course. 'Coolant' *Macro-Coolant Distributor wrapping – The Rogue Circuit droid crew’s answer to inevitable overheating of the propulsion system. The dense, liquid retaining padding is tailor-cut to fit around engines and thrusters and is rated to absorb very high amounts of heat. An intricate system of miniature vanes and tubing keeps coolant constantly circulating through the wrapping. *Gk7 Crycooler – Originally a blaster cannon cooling device, this was modified into a stand-alone unit to aid in the high temperatures of the engine room. 'Hyperdrive' *SSPO6 Hyperdrive Generator *(Backup)Avatar-10 Hyperdrive 'Communications' *CEC Set 4 Subspace Communicator with Integrated Comm system *Sorosuub Ei-64 Integrated computing system 'Sensors' *Hyperwave Signal Interceptor – A sensor that can detect hyperspace fluctuations, the entrance and exit of vessels from and to hyperspace fields. Can’t indicate origin, but can record mass and speed. It can also be used to intercept hyperradio transmissions. *ANq-51 Sensor Array *4x-Phantom Short-range sensor jammer 'Shields' *CEC Guardian shield generator *Sorosuub Shield Enhancement Kit – adding extra strength to the Guardian *Hydrostatic Field Generator – A type of Gungan shield that allows the Rogue Circuit to fly underwater. 'Other Systems' *Inertial Compensators *Carbanti Xj-5 Stabilizer System – includes Flux, ion, phi-lateral, 4-axial, and vortex stabilizers. 'Compartments' *Medical bay – basic, installed between bathrooms *Administrative office – installed next to Med bay. *Crew Lounge – includes holo, dejyarik table, and oil bath *Engineering Bay – portside of mid-level cargo room. *Starfighter docking cradle – Portside of the cargo elevator in mid-level cargo room.